


Shingeki no Kyojin Tumblr One Shot Collection

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Favorite Ships, Fluff, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader inserts, Short Stories, Spoilers, Tragedy, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: A series of all the one-shots I wrote from my main tumblr blog, taylormaede, and my shared blog, wings-of-headcanons.





	1. The Letter//JeanMarco

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve debated on doing this but I thought it would be easier to put all my stories together into one folder rather than have them take a lot of space. Some of these are old and kinda bad but at the end of the day I’m proud to see how far I came and I hope you guys enjoy<3

Three years have passed since the new recruits of the 104th Trainee Squad have been enlisted. Three years of going through trial and error to get through their training, some taking it more seriously than others, competing to show their strength and grow to become soldiers. The superior officers watched as the cadets were slowly growing in strength; they had first come into the camps as scrawny young children, not truly knowing what would be in store, but eventually during those three hellish years they grew up to become young men and women that would serve their hearts fighting back for humanity. Slowly, but surely. Graduation was just a few weeks away, and sure enough, it was quite a worrisome event that would determine which ten out of the hundreds of trainees would be deemed worthy enough of gaining access into the interior, whilst the remaining trainees would have to choose out of retirement or truly sealing their fate within the Garrison Brigade or stepping outside the walls in the Survey Corps.

One particular cadet named Jean Kirstein had only one goal set in mind: To get into the interior for the high life he felt he deserved. Better to live safely than risk getting himself killed, he always thought, unlike someone else he knew. That was all that mattered in his training—just to get into the top ten and become the best just to live the good life, no worries of having to face the titans up close and living in luxury, not having to worry about anything anymore.

Throughout his time in the cadets, he met many whom he would be acquainted with and some he would grow to despise. Another cadets he knew would grow to become his closest friend through thick and thin was Marco Bott, whom was also competing to get into the top ten. But he was different from the others—he didn’t want to join the Military Police just for the sake of living the high life. He was actually willing to dedicate his heart into serving the king rather than lazing around in the interior much like most would have in mind. He felt he actually had a purpose to serve and dedicate his life for the greater good.

Three years come and go. Over that period of time, Marco began to feel something he never felt before. He wasn’t sure about these feelings, if they were truly real. But when he was around Jean, he knew there was a longing he couldn’t ignore so easily. His heart pounded faster, and he felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked into his eyes. Whenever Jean’s attention was on Mikasa Ackerman, Marco wished Jean would look at him the same way he did at her. He wished there was some way he could be with him. But he was afraid he wouldn’t feel the same way towards him.

Graduation was just one more week away. The final exams had been completed, and the trainees waited anxiously for the results to be in within the next few days. One day, when he was alone, Marco spent the remainder of the evening in the forest. He felt he could express how he felt about Jean in his own words by writing him a letter. So for the rest of that evening, Marco sat in the grass with his back pressed against the tree and wrote down his true feelings about him. Halfway through, he stopped his writing. He couldn’t help but smile as he reflected on the many memories he shared with Jean during all those years; some happy, some sad, but in the end, it was all worth getting to where they were at this moment.

Marco was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t notice someone approaching towards him from behind.

“Marco?”

He quickly turned around, hiding the letter so Jean couldn’t see it.

Jean raised his hands in surprise when he saw how startled Marco was. “Hey, calm down, it’s just me,” he said.

He sighed. “Sorry,” Marco said, chuckling. “You scared me.”

“Clearly. What were you doing out here anyway? You missed out on dinner.”

Marco lowered his head, scratching the back of his head. “I’ve just been working on something. I guess I lost track of time.”

“What is it?” Jean asked.

“Uhh...just a letter...”

“For who?”

Marco’s cheeks reddened slightly, making Jean grin.

“Ohhh, I see. Is it for a special someone back at home?”

Marco chuckled. “Well...”

Jean laughed once more, lightly nudging his shoulder. “Wow, Marco, I didn’t know you had it in ya! Who’s the lucky gal, huh? You’ve known her for long?”

“Well, not really...It’s silly, honestly.” Marco cleared his throat and quickly got back up on his feet. “Hey, we should get back, or we won’t hear the end of it from Instructor Shadis.”

Jean raised his eyebrow, but smirked. “All right, Marco.” He pat his back. “We’ll talk more about your girlfriend later.”

~

The next day, Marco had finished writing his letter. He kept it tucked away tight in his papers, hoping Jean nor anyone else would see it. In the back of his mind, he even wondered if he would want to give it to him. However, he feared that would only lead to Jean rejecting his feelings—then what he would he think of him from then on? He’d remind himself constantly he’d have to keep it hidden away so no one would dare know of its existence.

But after the instructor’s lessons, he didn’t even notice the letter slip out of his paperwork on his way out of class. No one seemed to notice all except the blonde boy, whom was the last to leave the room. He turned around when he saw the paper slip out of Marco’s books, then kneeled down to pick up the piece of paper. 

Marco sat on the bottom bunk as he was looking through his paperwork. That’s when he realized he couldn’t find the letter in its original place. A sense of anxiety fell upon him. He felt his heart fall to his stomach as many thoughts raced through his mind. What if someone were to see it? What if Jean saw it? What if someone already read it? Marco tried not to show his worry as he hurriedly raced back towards the instructor’s classroom, thinking it must have fallen out in there. He was halfway there just until he almost ran into the blonde boy, whom was on his way towards the boys’ bunk.

“A-Armin!” Marco said, surprised. He glanced down to see he was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

He was speechless. He really didn’t know what to say or how to feel at that moment. All he could do was lower his head in embarrassment.

Armin gave a reassuring smile and held the paper out towards him. “Here. I think it might’ve fallen out on your way out of class,” he murmured.

Marco, his face as red as an apple, glanced down at him. He smiled back and took the letter. “Thank you, Armin.”

Armin nodded. “You know, it’s really a nice letter. I never even knew you felt that way about him.”

Marco chuckled, still feeling quite embarrassed that his secret had been discovered.

“Have you planned to give it to him?”

“...I don’t know. I’m not even sure if he feels the same way.” Marco turned to leave, looking down at the letter. Before Armin was about to walk off himself, Marco stopped in his tracks. “Armin!” he called.

Armin turned around.

“Don’t tell Jean, please...I...I still need time to figure out how...”

Armin could see the worry in Marco’s eyes. He could see that as much as he wanted his feelings to be known, he wasn’t ready to truly confess. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him,” he assured him. “But, listen. I don’t know much on this kind of stuff, but if I were you, I wouldn’t wait to tell him. It’s better to jump at the chance and tell him before it’s too late.”

Marco nodded his head. “Okay.” He smiled. “Thanks, Armin.”

Armin walked off back to the boys’ bunk, leaving Marco there alone to skim through his letter once more. After he said that, Marco knew this couldn’t wait any longer. He would have to tell him before it was too late. He had very little time left. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was worth a chance at being with the one he cared about the most.

Graduation came a lot quicker than the trainees expected. Jean and Marco, astonishingly, were two out of the many trainees to top the class together with Jean at number six and Marco at number seven. Tomorrow they would get to go to the MP’s together. He told himself tomorrow would be the day he would tell him once they went into the interior. He felt they could soon be happy together...

But that happiness was gone in an instant.

Jean would soon lose his best friend. The only one who understood him. The only one who saw him as a true soldier rather than a stick in the mud.

The only one who actually had faith in him.

Jean stood there with his comrades, watching as they had to burn the remains of those who tragically fell victim in the Battle of Trost. A day that would serve as a reminder that no matter what, the titans were still above them. No matter what, no matter when. As Jean stood there, he felt an emptiness inside of him. Something he never felt before.

Armin had never seen Jean so broken. It was very pitiful to watch him go from this cocky young teenager to becoming so mournful. He wished there was a way to help him through his grief.

Then he realized how he could help. That night, Armin slipped away into the boys’ bunk and made his way towards Marco’s old bunk. He almost didn’t feel right having to go through Marco’s belongings, but he knew it was necessary to help his best friend greatly. So he would have one last piece of him. He searched through his old assignments until he found what he was looking for.

On the night before the recruitment—the night before the trainees would seal their fate in choosing between the Survey Corps, Garrison Brigade, or the MP’s—Armin searched the whole camp for Jean. It took time to actually find him, but he eventually found Jean sitting at the exact same spot Marco sat when he wrote that letter. It didn’t even feel that long ago at all.

Armin carefully approached him, afraid one sudden move would set him off. “Um...Jean?” he murmured.

Jean didn’t look up, nor did he speak.

Armin sighed. “Jean, listen, I have something that I think you should see.” He took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out before him.

Jean slightly glanced up to see the folded paper in Armin’s hand. “What is that?” he muttered.

Armin gulped. “It’s something he wrote for you. Just read it.”

Jean glared at Armin, then studied the paper. He was unsure about it at first, but he sighed heavily before taking the paper and started to unfold it. Armin nodded, then walked away to give him some privacy. He shouldn’t be bothered at this time, he thought.

Jean studied the handwriting. It was definitely Marco’s—he could instantly make it out as his.

_Jean,_

_Can you believe we made it this far? How fast those three years flew by? Didn’t feel so long ago, did it? I remember it like yesterday at the interrogation, how Instructor Shadis got in our faces. I remember how you completely kept your composure, even after he knocked you to the ground. The others didn’t believe you could really make it into the MP’s, but I don’t believe them for a second. I could see you grow into a soldier, and there are no words telling how happy I am to see you grow to become the best._

_If one of us doesn’t get into the interior, there’s something I want you to know. I have to be honest, these three years with you have been the best years of my life. I wouldn’t be willing to change any of it. But there has been something I've been realizing. I started to notice that every time we're together, I smile more. I see the way you look at Mikasa, and I realize that I wish it was me. I think I fell in love with you. I wish there was an easier way to say it, but it is something I never felt before, and I was unsure of your own feelings. I don’t know if you feel the same way about me, and even if you don’t, I want you to know that I’m still grateful to have you in my life, and I’m proud to consider you my good friend._

_Thank you, Jean, for making my three years here the happiest years of my life. I wish you the best of luck if you make the top ten, or the best partnership if we get in together._

_I love you._

_-Marco._

Jean sat there with his back pressed against the tree. He glanced up at the night sky. The full moon’s light radiated over him. How could he have never known Marco felt this way about him all these years? Why didn’t he actually look deep enough to see? He gave him the happiest three years of his short life, and he felt he didn’t give him enough. Holding the letter close to his broken heart, he let the tears escape and stream down his face.

“Marco...I’m sorry...”

After the events that took place in Trost, Jean made up his mind. He decided he wouldn’t waste his time lazing around in the interior when his dear friend knew he could be so much more. So on that dreadful night of the recruitment, Jean vowed to actually take action and fight back for the glory of humanity. He was one of the very few to seal is fate when he joined the Survey Corps. He hope to become what Marco knew he could truly become, when he knew he could be so much more: A soldier.


	2. It Was Just a Dream//JeanMarco

“Wait...isn’t that... _Marco_?!”

Jean Kirstein looked down at the decaying body before him. He had wandered around the town all day helping clean out the remains of the non-survivors that unfortunately lost their lives to the unexpected Titan attack. He had hoped to soon find his best friend, Marco Bott, somewhere within the town alive and well. But after hours of just walking through the grim atmosphere, seeing the destruction and devastation surrounding him, he was able to find his best friend.

All that was left of him.

Marco laid there on the ground, completely motionless, lifeless...half of his upper body completed bitten off...

~

Jean woke up. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He could feel his heart pounding so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest at any second. He didn’t even realize tears were starting to stream down his face. The dream felt so real. Too real. He quickly sat up, and looked down at his side. Then a wave a relief fell over him.

Marco was laying there by his side, a warm smile on his face as he slept peacefully. Jean smiled slightly at his sleeping figure. He brushed some of his hair out of face. Marco slightly shifted in his sleep at the sudden touch. Jean, now feeling more relaxed, laid back down in the bed. He scooted closer towards him, wrapping his arm around his warm body. He held him as tight as he could, afraid that he would be gone in an instant if he were to let go. He didn’t want to imagine what it would be like without him, having to live his days without his best friend in the whole world. The thought of it was unbearable to even imagine. His eyes teared up once more as he held him close.

“Jean?” Marco murmured in a soothing voice.

Jean flinched at hearing Marco’s voice. He felt almost bad for waking him up.

“Jean, what’s the matter?” he cooed.

Jean shook his head, still holding onto Marco close as he buried his face in his pillow so he couldn’t see the tears streaming down his face. “It’s nothing...”

Marco was silent for a moment before he wrapped his own arm around him and pulled him close into a warm embrace. He ran his fingers through Jean’s hair, and immediately Jean felt relaxed. After what felt like a while, Marco used his free hand and took Jean’s hand into his. He looked into Jean’s eyes once more—he cold tell he was fighting hard to hold back his tears.

When Jean could see the worry in his eyes, he finally let his emotions get the better of him. “I...I had a dream that I...that I lost you...” His voice cracked as he spoke.

Marco squeezed Jean’s hand tighter as held him closer. “Jean, it’s okay. It was only a nightmare. I’m here now,” he murmured, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Jean. I won’t leave your side. I’ll always be with you.”

Jean felt at ease within Marco’s warm embrace. Knowing he was truly there was enough to put his racing mind to rest. He listened to the soothing sound of his beating heart until they drifted off to sleep, their fingers still intertwined.

~

Then he woke up.

The other side of his bed was empty, as it had always been. He was confused at first, but then he remembered it had always been like that since that day. Jean laid there on the bed, alone, looking at the ceiling.

It was just a dream. A dream he had wished was real.


	3. Hurt//Reiner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual content warning right here!

You woke up very late in the night. This wasn't an uncommon thing for you. Every night you would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling the overwhelming homesickness creeping up on you. You missed your home, your family, sleeping in your own bed. But you wanted to work hard enough to make your family proud of their little soldier girl. You closed your eyes in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep, with little to no success.

You sat up, being ever so careful not to wake your fellow bunk-mates. It was peacefully quiet except for the sounds of Sasha's snoring. You had hoped that no one would notice you slip away from your bunk. You stealthily crept out and wandered around the camp, then made your way into the forest, hoping to find your favorite spot in the moonlight by the river. You have done this before many times: On nights when you couldn't sleep, you'd quietly leave your bunk and sit by the river. You enjoyed the sounds of the calming waters and watching the stars. It was the one place you could think clearly.

You had just made it close to the river, but once you got there, you came to a halt when you saw another familiar face sitting at your favorite spot, staring up at the full moon. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but he had on a white sleeveless shirt so you could see his muscles.

“Reiner?” you said.

He turned around, a little startled. “Oh, hey...(last name), right?”

You nodded. “Yeah. (full name).” You slowly approached him. You and Reiner didn't talk very much—the only reason he knew you was because of the interrogation from a few years back, however he was one of the few who Instructor Shadis didn't even yell at. Just one look at his face and you knew why he was there, after what he witnessed that day. You thought he was an okay guy, even found him to be quite attractive. But you felt he wouldn't be interested in someone like you.

You nervously scratched the back of your head. “Is it okay if I sit here?”

He didn’t look up, but nodded his head. “Yeah, go ahead.” He scooted over a little for you to sit down.

You sat next to him, watching the stars. It was a little awkward at first sitting in complete and utter silence, the only audible sound being the chirping crickets. You felt a light nudge on your arm.

“Here,” he said, offering you his coat. “It's a little chilly tonight.” You noticed his cheeks were dusted pink as you took his jacket.

“Thanks,” you said, feeling the heat travel to your face.

“So...what brings you out here?” Reiner asked. "Bad dream?"

“No. I couldn’t sleep.” You looked down.

He glanced at you. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head. “What about you? What brings you out here?”

He shrugged. “I came out here to clear my head, got a whole lot on my mind.”

You looked curiously at him. “Has training been putting a lot of stress on you?”

“Kinda.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked out at the river. “I just needed a break from it all...I'd rather just sit here and enjoy the view.” He glanced up at the full moon.

For the remainder of that night, you two just sat there and talked—about your lives in the camp, your friends, you even told him a little about your past. But, he seemed reluctant to talk about his home life—you decided not to push it for his sake.

After that, almost every night you got the chance, you kept sneaking out with Reiner at that same spot, just to talk for a bit. The more you went to over there, the more you really got to know him. Even your friends noticed a sudden change in your behavior. Before you knew it, you realized you felt something different when you were with him. But you longed to be with him. One the next night before graduation, you snuck out one more time, hoping to tell him how you felt.

But once you got there, he seemed...different. How? You couldn’t explain it. He just went...blank.

“Reiner?” You carefully approached him.

“(Name)...” Reiner said in a low voice.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t move as he spoke. “(Name)...do you believe I’m really human...?”

You looked strangely at him. “What kind of a question is that?”

“Just answer me!”

You were startled by his sudden change. “Y-yes!...Reiner, you’re scaring me.”

He looked up at the sky, his eyes watery. “Humans...are really the most disgusting kind of species on this world. We turn against each other like animals...let others die for our own selfish reasons.” By the sound of his voice crack, you could tell he was about to break down. He fell to his knees, shaking. “(Name)...I’m not who you think I am...”

“Reiner!” You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to your chest, to which he could hear your pounding heart. “You’re talking crazy! All the stress from your training has gotten to your head.” You ran your fingers through his short blonde hair, cooing to him.

You looked into his golden eyes. At that moment, you did what you only felt you could do. You pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled you up against him.

Through heavy breaths, he looked into your eyes and hissed. “Please...help me feel human again...”

You didn’t hesitate. You pulled him closer to you, your bodies closer together as you felt his hand slide into your shirt.

The rest of that night was bitter sweet. You almost didn’t want it to end. You hugged him close to you, feeling his fast-beating heart pounding against his muscular chest. You two were covered in sweat as you held each other. He rubbed his forehead. “Oh, man,” he panted.

You put your hand on his heart.

“When I’m with you, I feel...human.”

You held his hand. “You are human, Reiner. And you always will be.” You held him close to you, listening to his calming heart beat. Before you two drifted off to sleep, you heard him whisper faintly,

“I love you, (Name)...”

~

Those thoughts raced through your mind as you continued on with your mission. That only made the pain hurt worse, when you found out what he was. As you rode your horse down the field, you desperately made one last call to him, before he threw that last Titan in your direction. Was it all a lie? All this thing he said, the things you did together, all of it? Now you couldn’t worry for yourself: for now your worry was getting back from the traitors whilst keeping your comrades safe.

“(Name)...I'm sorry...”

All you thought of left was that last happy memory with him, hand in hand.

It wasn’t your body that hurt the most. It was your broken heart that felt the worse kind of pain.


	4. Fervor//Eren x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at “detailed” NSFW, so a little warning there. Eren is also my main favorite so this was my favorite to write^^’

You heard the door slam. You already knew what was coming. You could feel the steaming rage radiating off of him. You weren’t surprised, especially with how easily angered he could get. But this time it was different, he had a reason to be furious—you were reckless in the last mission outside the Walls. You could’ve gotten yourself and your other comrades killed out there. You were luckily no one got hurt, and that you only got out with one minor injury.

It was no secret that you and Eren have gotten a lot closer since you joined the Survey Corps. You had to admit, despite his temper and his crazy banters on how he would kill all the Titans, you found yourself infatuated with him back in your days as a Cadet. But now the years have gone by, and you couldn’t help but develop strong feelings for him. Little did you know he also felt the same.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” he muttered.

You didn’t look at him. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up. “Eren, please don’t yell at me,” you said in a low tone. “I know you’re mad—“

“Oh, I’m way past that,” he interrupted. “How could be so stupid?! Do you have any idea how many people you nearly got killed outside of those Walls?! Hell, we almost lost you to one of them!”

You didn’t want to start a fight. You acknowledged your mistakes, but at the same time the thought of you almost being the cause of your comrades’ death—you couldn’t bear to have that burden on your shoulders. But the words that came out of his mouth stung like daggers.

“Well what the hell do you want me to say, Eren?! ‘I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful when we’re about to be Titan fodder?!’ I pretty much already sealed my fate when I signed up for the Scouts, so I don’t need you to get in my face and yell at me for a mistake I made!”

Eren was taken aback by your outburst. Never in his life had he seen you get this angry, especially at him. It was really unlike you.

You turned so your back was facing him. You didn’t want him to see that your eyes were starting to tear up. There was a lingering silence between the two of you, so you knew he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. You looked down at your bandaged arm.

“I’m sorry, okay?” you said in a low, shaky voice. “I just got tired of having to deal with everyone else having to save my ass while I just sat there like a fucking coward...I thought maybe if I jumped into action, I could’ve done my part as a soldier.” You looked at your arm in shame. “But you said it yourself, not everyone is cut out to be a soldier if they can’t handle it...just go ahead and say it, I’m fucking weak!”

“You’re not weak, (Name)!” He was raising his voice again. “Believe it or not, despite what you did, you’ve still done a lot more for us to help. You have so many people here who love you. Do you know how devastated everyone would be if they lost you...if I lost you??”

You glanced over your shoulder at him when he said that. You couldn’t explain it, but those words really stuck out to you. Would he really care if he did lose you?

“You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit, (Name),” he spoke in a more gentle tone, “so don’t go telling yourself you’re weak.”

There was a lingering silence between you two. You wanted to believe he was right. Still, you shook your head and looked away.

“That’s not true, Eren. I’m not strong and you know it.” You looked down. “Just face it, I’m not worth being here...you should’ve just left me behind with the Titans.”

At that moment, he approached you. He roughly turned you around and pinned your against the wall as he looked you in the eye. You could see the fury in his green eyes, that it honest to God scared you. “ _I_ need you, okay?!” he hissed.

Before you could respond, he immediately shut you up by pressing his lips against yours. You were left in utter shock for a split second, but...you found yourself wrapping your arms around his body as the kiss grew more heated between the two of you.

Eren has never been this way around anyone before. When he was with you, he felt like an actual human being. Aside from his closest friends, you reminded him he wasn’t a monster he was constantly ridiculed of being the one thing he hates so much. You made him feel human again. He could just be him.

Your fingers ran through his brown locks as you let his tongue explore your mouth. You were close enough to feel him start to harden. He slowly pulled away from you to catch your breaths, a little too soon, you thought.

You looked deep into his green eyes, seeing the mixture of love and lust. “If you need me so badly...” You grabbed him by the jacket to pull him closer to your body, “then take me.”

Eren was taken aback by your dominance (he always thought of you as the opposite); it was quite a turn-on to see this side of you, he’d have to admit. He didn’t hesitate to bring you into another passionate kiss as he pinned you against the wall once more. He pulled away once more and moved down to kiss your collarbone. You tilted your head as he nipped at your soft spot, earning a breathy moan from you. You tugged at the fabric of his jacket, trying to bring yourself closer to his body.

He tried to thrust against you as your hand slid down to his cock. He gasped when he felt your touch. You knew he wanted this just as bad as you.

You pushed him down onto the bed. You fiddled with his gear straps whereas he did the same to you, both of you trying your hardest to get them off. They were truly a huge pain to unbuckle. Buy didn’t care in that moment. You just wanted him.

Finally you managed to get those troublesome straps off. Just as you managed to get his shirt off, he immediately overpowered you and turned you onto your back as he hovered over you. He leaned in and started to kiss your neck, whereas you bit your lip to suppress a moan and your hands were all over his toned abs. Even though you were below the castle, you two were still quite loud. Well, it’s not like you expected Eren to keep himself quiet.

He started to unbutton your shirt. You felt the heat travel up to your face when he pelted your chest with kisses as his hands wandered the expanse of your chest. You gripped the sheets as his hands explored the rest of your body.

This was something you weren’t used to, you’ve never done something this far. But God only knows how much time both of you had left in this cruel world, and it might as well be with someone you love. It just felt right.

You shuttered as he yanked your pants and undergarments off. He looked down at you, studying your body before he leaned in and kissed your lips once more whilst he slipped a finger inside of you. You moaned in pleasure as he fingered you, the volume only reduced due to the kisses. You felt him slip another finger in as he continues to flick your clit. You withered at the new sensation. Your thoughts were very hazy, you couldn’t think straight at all in that moment.

Just before you reached your climax, he already took his fingers out, earning a small whimper from you when he stopped. You looked up at him until you noticed him unbuttoning his pants.

He could sense that he was hesitant. He was inexperienced himself. He wanted this, but he was afraid to hurt you. He immediately stopped and looked down into your (color) eyes, as though asking if you were really ready for this. His eyes were gentle and questioning rather than fueled with rage.

You touched his face gently. “I-it’s okay,” you assured him.

That gave him a little more confidence. You spread your legs further as you felt him enter inside of you. He gasped, panting heavily as you gripped the sheets, not used to this new sensation. The pain was immediately forgotten as it turned into pleasure.

“A-ah, fuck,” he gasped. You could tell he was still holding back as he slowly starting thrusting, but after awhile, he later picked up the pace as he started to thrust faster. You tried your hardest to keep your voice down as you suppressed a moan. Your breathing grew more rigid and your mind was hazy whereas he was moaning just as loud, as if not caring if they were heard. To him, nothing else mattered in that moment except for being with you.

You and him climaxed at the same time. You were lucky you didn’t call attention to yourselves if Eren hadn’t leaned in and kissed your lips with such passion and silencing both of your moans. When he pulled away, he collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily as he felt warn out.

“...Sorry,” he gasped.

“Don’t be.” You wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through his sweaty locks.

He listened to your heartbeat as his breathing calmed down. “Just...don’t ever call yourself weak again, you’re more than that...” His fingers were intertwined with yours. “...I cant lose you, too.”

You slowly nodded as you held him in your arms. “I promise.”


	5. No Matter What//Erwin x TitanShifter!Reader

You sat alone in the darkened room. It’s been another hard day for you after the experiments you had to endure in order to better understand the power of the Titans. You weren’t alone in this; another Cadet Eren Jaeger possessed the exact same thing. You knew what it was like to be in his shoes: No memory of how this came to be, no knowledge of what you could possibly possess, and facing the same ridicule by the people you thought were your allies. They saw you as nothing but a monster. A freak of nature.

You would say you were very lucky when you witnessed the courtroom belittle Eren. In a way, it made you feel guilty for not being in that position by the time you were discovered. What choice did you have? Your comrades would have been killed had you not transformed.

You jumped slightly when you heard the knock at the door. “Come in,” you said, wiping your eyes.

He opened the door. Commander Erwin entered your room, holding a small tray of a cup and some bread.

You felt a little odd when he stepped in. You admit, before he took the role as commander, you held a strong admiration for him. Perhaps you could say you developed a crush on him; as Hange would say, it’s “puppy love.” But you knew it wouldn’t be; Erwin wasn’t the type to fall in love easily. Knowing the life or death position he was in, you couldn’t really blame him.

He set it down next to your nightstand. “You skipped out on dinner again.”

“I’m not hungry.” You turned away. You didn’t want to look up at him.

“(Name).” He sat next to you on the bed. “You need to eat.” He held out the fresh roll below you.

There was no point in arguing with your own commander. You reluctantly took the bread and ate small bites of it.

You felt his hand touch your shoulder. “What happened today wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

You stopped eating your bread and chuckled. “Not my fault?” you chuckled. “Funny how you say that. I almost get Hange and Levi killed while doing those stupid experiments, trying to understand this power that I didn’t even ask for—“

“(Name)!” He grabbed your shoulders and looked you in the eye. “That’s enough.” His voice was more gentle as you looked into his sky-blue eyes.

You turned away. “I’m sorry, Commander.”

“Haven’t I told you before you don’t have to call me that?” He smiled.

“Why, is it because I’m your second favorite?” You smirked.

“Well, perhaps.” His hand rested on your shoulder. “Hey. Don’t beat yourself up. Everyone here makes mistakes...I would know.” He looked down shamefully, looking back at those failed missions that got his comrades killed.

“...Erwin.” You touched his cheeks gently. “It’s okay. What happened outside those walls. Its not your fault. Okay?”

He hesitantly touched your hand. Your heart pounded heavily when you felt his touch. You didn’t know what came over you as you got on his lap, wrapping your arms around him as he wrapped his muscular arms around your waist. You don’t exactly remember falling asleep in his office. But he gently laid the blanket over you. He looked down at you and gently moved some hair out of your face before he went back to his office to sort through his paperwork.

~

You woke up feeling the intense heat. You knew immediately what this was, but you weren’t in full control of yourself. You wandered around aimlessly. You screamed as loud as you could, almost damaging your vocal cords. But no matter how loud you screamed, no one else but you seemed to hear it. You don’t remember what happened, but you looked down at your hand to see him in your grip. He didn’t scream, he didn’t fight back. He just...accepted his fate—

~

You woke up gasping, feeling sweat drip down your forehead. You looked around, feeling your face and hands. A wave of relief hit you when you realized you weren’t in that form. You were human again.

Erwin came rushing in when he heard the scream. “(Name), are you all right?” He looked calm and collected on the outside, but internally he was very worried.

You looked away, trying to calm your breathing. “Just a bad dream...I’m okay.”

He wasn’t buying it. He approached you and sat next to you. He gently wiped your tears from your cheeks. You couldn’t control yourself as you broke down crying into his shoulder.

“It’s all right, (Name),” he whispered. “I’m here now.”

You exhaled deeply, looked away from him. “Why did this have to happen...I never asked to be this...this monster—“

“Stop it, (Name). I don’t want to ever hear you call yourself that.” It always frightened you when you heard him angry. He made you look him in the eye. “(Name), no matter what they tell you or what you think of yourself, that doesn’t change who you are on the outside. You’re still that strong, dedicated soldier you were when you first arrived here. You have potential, (Name)...I see it.”

You didn’t know what came over you as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He was taken aback at first, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around you as he kissed you back.

You pulled away when you realized what you’ve done. “I-I’m so sorry, I—“

He touched your face gently. “What for?”

You were taken aback by the tenderness in his tone. You wrapped your arms around him as he held you. “Erwin...do you think we’ll ever be free? From those monsters?”

Erwin looked up at the ceiling. “Only time will tell...but I know we’re closer than we’ve ever been to tasting freedom.”

You nodded. You just wished deep down, he would be there to experience what freedom felt like. You hoped to be free from this never-ending nightmare.


	6. I Trust You//Zeke x Reader

Zeke Yeager. The Beast Titan. A man that made your blood boil at the very mention of his name. Just the thought of him would make you fume with rage and hatred. To you, he was nothing but a merciless killer; he was the sole reason your beloved comrades had perished on the battlefield. Mike, Nanaba, Erwin...your heroes.

It has been four years since that dreadful day. The loss of your comrades took a great tole on you. You looked up to them, aspired to someday be like them: Strong, someone you could easily depend on, and a soldier dedicated to humanity.

But now the day you have long waited for was finally approaching. A chance to avenge their deaths.

Your task was simple: Pose as one of the citizens of Marley and go undercover to surveyed the military, observe what their secrets and weaknesses are, and report back to the others.

However, you already made plans to take matters into your own hands. You’ve waited for this day for too long, and it couldn’t wait anymore. You fantasized every day how it would feel to kill Zeke as your main target by the time you got close to him.

That was your original goal.

~

“Can I pour you a drink?” Zeke closed the door behind him after his comrades left. He spoke in a very calm tone. It was as though he was expecting to see you. “Why don’t you come out of hiding? You’re not fooling anyone.”

You knew you couldn’t hide in there forever. You slowly made your way out of the closet, still wearing that cursed Marley uniform (oh, how you hated it compared to the upgraded suits). Your hand rested in your pocket as you clenched your weapon in your fist, which you had brought just in case he were to attack you.

“Real dangerous for a lady like you to be wandering around this town all by herself.” Zeke puffed his cigarette. “I remember the first time I saw you all those years ago. Alone, scared, fearful in the face of death.” He pinned you against the wall until you could feel him breathing down your neck. “But look at you now—four years later, you’re stronger, not afraid of me anymore.”

“I’m not scared of you. I know how to kill you now, this time for good.”

Zeke snickered. “So why don’t you go ahead and just do it now? Better to end me now or...just wait for your ‘comrades’ to come to your rescue? I mean, you’ve had chances before, numerous times, might I add, but you’re too afraid to do it every time.

You grabbed Zeke’s arms and turned him around, pinning him against the wall. He flinched, but chuckled at your newly found strength.

“You killed my commander, Mike, my squad...every single one of them!—“

“I was only following orders to take back what was stolen from us. It was the only way.”

“They were innocent people! And you just killed them in cold blood!”

“Innocent?” He shook his head. “Oh, they were far from innocent. They were just as beastly as those Titans. The devil’s blood runs through their veins, just as it runs through yours.” He noticed you dropping your arms. He could kill you right here, right now, and the trap would be a fail. But...there was something he saw in you, unlike he saw with the others.

“So why didn’t you kill me, like you did with the others? What makes me so special to you?” You looked at him just as a tear ran down your cheek.

Zeke fell silent. You did have a point, he loathed those disgusting people within those Walls. They were nothing but livestock, a race that should have been exterminated years ago. But somehow...he saw a difference in you. Even he couldn’t explain it, but he felt drawn to you.

“Afraid that’s not something I can easily answer.” He sipped his alcohol and exhaled. “But I must admit, I admire your strength. You came all this way, just to kill me, perhaps my comrades. You’ve had so many chances. But you never took any of it.” He shook his head. “Why is that, (Name)?”

You immediately looked away. You couldn’t face the truth.

“You’re not in love with me.” He seemed to read your mind. “Are you?”

You sighed heavily. “I wish I wasn’t...we’re not the same in anyway. Every time I look at you, I just want to bash your face in for what you did. But...I can’t bring myself to do it.” You looked down in shame. You felt weak, like a damned coward.

Zeke’s expression didn’t change in the slightest, but inside he was feeling very conflicted. Sure, you were one of them, but...he strangely felt something for you. He was strangely drawn to you.

He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around; before you could react, his lips crashed against yours. You didn’t bother pushing him away—instead, you pulled him closer and wrapped your arms around him as you passionately kissed him back. Your mind kept repeating over and over how wrong this was, but...right now you just didn’t care. Your mind was too clouded with lust to care about your morals.

He pretty much tore your shirt open to expose your collarbone. He then proceeded to pelt your collarbone with kisses, followed by an occasional bite. You tilted your head some more whilst trying to suppress your moans. He wrapped your legs around his waist.

He chuckled, his warm breath sending chills down your spin. “You’re really holding yourself back.” He pulled you closer to where you were eye to eye. “Looks like we’re gonna have to fix that.” He pushed you onto the bed. You fought to rid him of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

You didn’t think of anything else as this continued to escalate. And honestly, you didn’t care anymore. Neither of you did. You didn’t care who would find out, what would happen to you, or even if you would be seen as a traitor. You just stopped caring.

~

Zeke laid on the bed panting heavily. You hovered over him after you both had reached your climax at the same time. You tried to calm your heavy breathing as you laid down next to him, whereas he wrapped his arm around you. This has been going on for several weeks now. No matter how far it went, neither of you bothered to put a stop to it; you just kept it going with very little regret. You forgot about your main mission to kill him. You just couldn’t do it no matter how many times you reminded yourself.

You looked at Zeke to notice he was looking away from you. Only this time, you could sense something was off about him. Regret? Guilt?

“What is it?” you asked, as though he read your mind.

It took you a moment to answer, but you just turned away. “It’s nothing,” he murmured.

“Zeke...” You gently touched his cheek and made him look into your eye. “...This feels wrong to you, doesn’t it?”

He looked away from you, as though he was afraid to answer. From what you’ve seen of him these past few weeks, watching his every move, it was very unlike him.

“It’s not that...You and I, we’re completely different people.” He looked down. “And yet, you’re different from those...—“

“Those ‘devils,’ as you say? My people?” You looked him in the eye. “Zeke, we’re not that different from each other. At the end of it all...we’re still human.”

Zeke got out of bed and proceeded to put his clothes on. “I want to believe we’re not too different, but...regarding our history, I have to stay loyal to Marley. Doesn’t the same apply to you as well?” He lifted your chin slightly. His thumb caressed your lips gently.

He stood up straight and walked down the hall. “We’ll see each other again, soon enough. But one of these days, we’re gonna have to kill each other. And that day will come sooner than you think.”

You nodded. “I know.” You got out of the bed and proceeded to put your clothes on. You took one more glance back at him as you made your way to the backdoor. “Whether it be me or one of my comrades that kills you first...I suggest you watch your back.”

Zeke nodded as he left the door open. “Same to you, (Name)...” He puffed his cigarette as he watched you disappear into the night.

~

“Have fun on your little mission?” You heard a sarcastic voice mutter. You stopped in your tracks as your blood ran ice cold. You knew very well whom it belonged to.

Eren sat outside the infirmary, his long hair covering his darkened eyes. He was so different from that boy from four years ago; he was a true example of how much war can change a person.

You sighed. “You just worry about your part, all right?” you muttered in response.

Eren sighed, agitated. “Don’t forget he’s the enemy, (Name). He’s only using you. Just because you fell for him that doesn’t change who he is.”

“I know...but I’m doing what I can to get close to him. To carry out our mission and eliminate the enemy.” Your tone sounded as though you were trying to convince yourself. And Eren knew this.

“Yeah. Sure.” Using his crutch, he tried to force himself to stand back up. You watched him limp his way back into the infirmary, but not before he threw one more look of shame at you. “Answer me this, (Name), how does it feel sleeping with the same man that murdered our comrades?”

You gave him the same scowl in return. You weren’t in the mood to hear of this from him. You turned away and stormed off as he made his way back inside.

Admittedly, it saddened you to see him become so bitter. But what more could you do? Still, what he said, you knew was the cold-hard truth—Zeke Yeager was the enemy.

Yet, in spite of that, you knew deep down that when that fateful day comes, you couldn’t bring yourself to kill the man you’ve fallen in love with.

You silently walked into town and disappeared into the night with that grim thought still in your mind.


	7. Final Farewell//Eren x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW here, sexual content ahead

It’s been almost three years since you heard from your dear friend Eren Yeager. The last time you heard anything from him was when he officially joined the Scout Regiment, and the last you ever saw him was before Trost had fallen to the Titans. You remembered that day he promised after his duties that he would spend the rest of the evening with you—that clearly didn’t work out. You didn’t even get to say goodbye when you were forced to evacuate from Trost. The only communication you had with him was whenever he would write to you; he would tell you of the hardships he had to endure living with the Scouts the first few days, how the others were doing, preparations for his first missions, and his promise that he would come back to see you soon. But eventually, he just stopped writing, and you haven’t heard from him in almost two years. Something in your gut told you he was already dead, but you always reminded yourself that he promised you he wouldn’t get himself killed out there.

Then one day, you unexpectedly received a letter from Eren, saying he would be coming into town to see you. Needless to says, you were ecstatic.

You quickly stood up when you heard the knock at the door. You sprinted towards the door and quickly opened it to see Eren standing there at your doorstep. You didn’t hesitate to throw yourself into his arms and embrace him. He felt him slowly wrap his arms around your waist. You haven’t felt this happy in a long time—it’s been too long since you’ve seen your dearest friend.

You released from the hug and looked up at him, fighting back tears of joy through your smile. “Eren, it’s so good to see you again!” You led him inside of your cottage, closing the door behind him. You noticed the bolo tie around his neck (he had earned it after he finally succeeded in reclaiming Wall Maria from the Titans). You smiled, feeling a sense of pride for him, and gently touched his face. “I’ve missed you so much,” you murmured.

Eren looked down at you. You couldn’t help but notice he really has changed over the years. His hair was a lot longer, he seemed to grow a few inches taller, and what immediately stuck out was a more somber look on his face rather than the look of determination.

“I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to write back. But...I did get your letters.” His tone was lower than usual. He reflected on those times he read her letters; it was one of the things that had kept him motivated in this long, tiring fight for freedom.

You gazed up at him. “So why didn’t you write back?” You understood he was busy with the missions and possibly under a lot of stress, but going this long without hearing from him, it worried you sick thinking something happened to him.

Eren turned away from you and sat down at the table. You offered him some tea, in which he declined, and you sat down to listen to what he had to tell you. “A lot has happened recently. But...I needed to come here to see you again before...”

You felt your heart fall heavy. You knew what he was implying before he even said it. “You’re leaving again...aren’t you?”

He fell silent.

You sighed, shaking your head. You had to walk away for a moment before you felt yourself get emotional. “I see. How long will this be now? Weeks? Months? Years?”

Eren was still silent. He knew he had to tell you the news soon, but he didn’t think it would be as difficult until now. He didn’t want to break your heart again.

Finally he spoke, “I’m not sure I’ll be coming back this time, (Name).”

You quickly turned around. “That’s not true, Eren, you’re a strong soldier! I know you can defeat them—!”

“(Name), listen to me!” he snapped. You silenced yourself. “I don’t think we’ll see each other again because I...I don’t have much time.”

“...What do you mean?” You hoped he didn’t mean what it seemed like.

He fell silent once more. This whole time he avoided looking at you. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he explained everything: After they found the secrets held in his father’s basement, they found a piece of information they least expected—humans who inherited one of the powers to shift into a Titan would have their lifespan shortened, and would die in only thirteen years.

You froze up when he said those words. You felt like your entire world just ended when he told you he would die earlier than expected. You always hoped it wouldn’t come to this, and yet here you were. “...How long?”

“Four years. But I won’t make it back in time.” He stood up. “I’m going away, across the ocean, and ending this. I still have to kill them, every last one of them. And...I had to come see you one last time.”

You felt yourself go into tunnel vision. It was like being told you that he was already dead. You didn’t even realize that you were already tearing up.

“I’m sorry, (Name). But...there’s nothing we can do about it. This is just the way it has to be.” His voice cracked as he spoke. Never in his life did he care for someone as he did for you. But he wouldn’t get a chance to live a long happy life of freedom with the woman he loved.

You fought your hardest to hold back tears. “But...you promised me you’d come back to me alive. You promised you wouldn’t leave me again when you came back...Why would you say those things to me if you were just going to end up dying anyway?!” You couldn’t help yourself; you broke down in front of him. He didn’t react, for he knew you would react this way.

You felt him wrap his arms around you and pull you into a hug. Rather than push him away, you found yourself pulling him closer as you buried your face into his chest. You listened to the sound of his beating heart, thinking this would this really be the last you would ever hear it. “I...I loved you, Eren,” you confessed, “I loved you since the day we first met...I hoped we could be together when you came back home...and now...” You couldn’t finish your sentences through your sobbing.

You couldn’t tell, but tears started streaming down his face as he held you in his arms. He didn’t think saying goodbye to you again would be one of the hardest things he had to do.

“Will you please stay...just once more before you go?” you pleaded with him.

Eren moved your hair from your face. “I will.” It was right at that moment that he realized his true feelings for you. It took him long enough to come to that conclusion, but too little too late.

He held you protectively in his arms. It felt like time just didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered in that time was being with him. He gently lifted your head, staring into your (e/c) eyes. He brushed a tear off of your cheek before bringing your lips to his. It took you a moment to process what was happening, then you closed your eyes as you gently wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back, wishing this bitter sweet moment between you two could last forever.

You both pulled away, staring at each other in silence. You’ve seen how broken he was, how war has really damaged him, and he saw the pain in your eyes and the longing to be with him again. You didn’t know what came over yourselves as you were pulled into another kiss, more passionate than the last. If this would be the last you would ever see of him, then you were going to make every second count.

He suddenly pinned you against the wall as his tongue explored your mouth. He lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips pelted your collarbone, gently until he started to nip at your soft skin. You tried suppressing a moan, but with little to no success. You tilted your head to the side as he kissed your neck whilst you fought to rid him of his jacket.

Judging from the look in his eye, you knew exactly what he was thinking. You slowly started unbuttoning your blouse, feeling the heat travel to your face as you exposed yourself to him. He gulped as he watched you rid yourself of your shirt, feeling his member growing. You leaned closer towards him as you wrapped your arms around him, making him more apparent to the softness of your breasts. You slowly kissed his neck, making him tilt his head as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay,” you whispered as your hand slid further down his torso. “I’m here now.”

He gasped when your hand rested on his hardened cock, not used to the feeling. Yet, he didn’t dislike it. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he lifted you up and carried you to your bed. He hovered over you for a moment before he removed his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before kissing your lips once more, before he slowly started moving further downward. He then grabbed the hem of your skirt to pull it off. You tensed up a little as you felt the cold air and feeling flustered as you laid there completely naked and flustered. You propped yourself on the bed as you watched him unbuckle his pants. You could tell he wasn’t used to something like this, and was just as nervous, yet he was wanting this just as badly as you did. As soon as he rid himself of his clothes, you shared another passionate kiss with him, your need growing stronger, until you got the strength to roll him over. You held his wrists down as you started kissing his chest. He left out a soft groan as your hands began working their way all over his body.

He tensed up when your hand rested on his hardened member before you slowly massaged it with your palm, making him squirm as he tried desperately to satisfy his need. His breathing grew more heaved. You looked down at him to see his green eyes looking into yours. You gently moved his hair from his face before kissing his lips tenderly. His hands started rubbing your back in attempt to bring you closer until he turned you over, laying you down on your back. You tensed up a moment when you felt him thrust against you, whimpering softly as you were completely ready for him. Eren noticed this and immediately stopped him, looking ashamed when he realized he hurt you.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He felt like an idiot. This was supposed to something special to them, and now he ruined it.

You slowly sat up. “E-Eren, look at me.” You gently cupped his face and made him look you in the eye. “It’s okay. I just wasn’t ready.” You pressed your forehead against his. “You’re okay.”

It took him a moment before he felt comfortable enough to proceed. This would be the last time you two would ever get to see of each other, and you both wanted it to be something special for you. You laid back against the bed, spreading your legs a little further as he kissed your lips. He looked down at you. “Y-you ready?” he whispered, his voice sounding strained.

Your mind was a haze, yet you nodded, as though in a trance. You felt him slowly enter inside of you. You gasped lowly, not used to this feeling. Your mind was a scattered mess as he started thrusting a little faster, making you moan in pleasure when he hit the right spot. You felt him spasm, followed by a loud groan from him, hovering over you as sweat dripped down his long locks. You shared one more gentle kiss, before he collapsed next to you.

The rest of that night was bitter sweet. He remained by your side as he held you in his arms. Needless to say, neither of you could sleep that night. Instead, you just laid there together. No words needed to be said. Him being there was enough.

The next morning came much too quickly. You didn’t want to watch him leave, but he had to fulfill his mission for the sake of humanity. You woke up as you watched him get dressed. You put on your shirt as you followed him out. You wanted to beg with him to stay, to be with you, but you knew he would object. It was just as painful for him to leave you again, and never come back this time. He turned towards you and shared one more kiss, in which you wrapped his arms around him as though to not let him go. But you knew you had to. You watched him leave once again, one last time.

~

Four years have passed. This night would mark the anniversary of the last time saw him. This would mark the year his time was up. You looked up at the night sky, remembering that night. You looked down at the bed, where your child was sleeping peacefully. He resembled his father so much. It was a shame he would never get to meet his son.


	8. Little Warrior//Reiner x Reader

You passed by the training field where the cadets of Marley warriors-in-training were gathered for the day. You weren’t allowed to enter the training grounds, so you couldn’t go to see your friend as he was already occupied. You looked around the field to see he was talking to Bertholt Hoover, one of the candidates. The young blond boy stopped walking as soon as he saw you, and you couldn’t help but wave at him. He blushed when he saw you, then said something to Bertholt before he approached you.

“(Name)!” he said, smiling. He sounded tired, almost out of breath, probably been working hard.

“Hi, Reiner,” you replied. You looked around for any of the teachers near by before whispering, “Do you have a moment to talk?”

Reiner looked unsure. He looked back to make sure no one was watching him before he turned back to you. “Okay, but I can’t take too long.”

You nodded understandingly. You didn’t want to risk him getting into any trouble. But you at least hoped you could see him again before he had to depart for his mission to Paradis, where they would try to take back the Founding Titan from those devils that had taken it all those years ago.

“Are you nervous about the mission?” you asked.

“A little,” he admitted, feeling a little uncertain. His cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink as you two walked side-by-side.

“How long do you think it will take? I mean, until you come back?”

He shrugged. “Maybe a couple months, years? I don’t know. Only time will tell.” Reiner stopped walking. “Hey, (Name), can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Will you wait for me? Just until I come back?” He forced himself to look you in the eye as he spoke.

You nodded. “You know I will.” You gave him a comforting smile.

~

That was the last time you would see him before he left. It’s been five years since that day, and yet it felt much like an eternity. You hoped he would come back safe and sound, that he came back with the Founding Titan as promised. You looked around the crowd, expecting to see any sign of Bertholt, Marcel, Reiner, or even Annie. As soon as the doors to the zeppelin opened, you finally saw him step out. But...something was off. Reiner looked so different from the last time you saw him. He was taller, more buff looking. But what really caught you off was the look in his eyes—as a child you saw they had hope for your future, but now...there was only anguish. Those five years must have really taken a toll on his sanity. You couldn’t help but wonder what all he had seen that caused him this much pain.

He avoided everyone’s gaze as the townspeople circled him, drowning him with welcomings of his return and reassurance that it was not too late to carry out their quest. Another thing you immediately noticed, Bertholt, Annie, nor Marcel were anywhere to be seen in the crowd. This itself gave you an unsettling feeling, realizing they might have perished inside those walls. Then he looked up, and he saw you, standing there in the crowd.

The realization suddenly hit Reiner that he had not seen you in all those five years, and you still kept that promise he asked of you for this long. It didn’t even occur to him what you would have done if he had fallen to the enemy.

He pushed past the others just to get to you and, before you could say anything, he wrapped his arms tightly around you. You were surprised by this sudden gesture but found yourself wrapping your arms around him, feeling him relax in your embrace.

“Welcome home,” you murmured in his ear.


	9. May I Have this Dance//Pieck x Reader

You shrieked in fear when you walked in. The long-haired woman was sitting on all fours below you with a devious smile on her face. Her oily black hair pretty much covered up a majority of her face, but you could still make out that devious smile on her face.

You would be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t relieved she hasn’t changed a bit.

“(Name)! How nice of you to drop by.”

Your fear was subsided and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Pieck, you scared the hell out of me!” you muttered, resting your hand on your pounding heart.

“Now that’s no way a lady should speak.” She crawled onto the sofa. “Please, sit. I’d like to hear how you’ve been doing, it’s been such a long time since we’ve last seen each other.”

“It sure has.” You straightened your skirt and sat next to her. “Um, if you don’t mind my asking, why are you walking like...that?”

“Why, you like it?” Pieck tilted her head and chuckled. “I’ve been crawling around as a Titan for so long I’ve forgotten how to use my legs properly.”

“Oh.” You looked down sadly when you were reminded of that cursed Shifting ability she possessed. You admit, you were proud of Pieck for reaching such a grand accomplishment in her life. But that would come with a price when she would be on her death bed in the next few years.

“Hey, (Name),” Pieck cooed, resting her head on your lap. “Don’t worry about me, okay? We’re making history here.”

“Oh, I know, I know. But...doesn’t it ever scare you? What may happen?”

Pieck looked down in silence. “Sometimes...but I try not to think about it too much.” She looked up at you to see you were looking forward, as if you were avoiding her gaze. She knew why. You two were so close back then.

Pieck sat up a little. “Hey, (Name),” she murmured, “will you dance with me?”

“Dance?” You looked bewildered at her. “But your legs—“

“I know. But I still want to dance with you.” You almost didn’t notice your hands were intertwined with hers.

You knew there was no stopping her. You helped her back up onto her feet; despite her wobbling legs, she seemed to be doing just fine. She wrapped her arms around your waist and her head rested on your shoulder. You two swayed around, granted she stumbled a little.

“Are you okay?” you immediately asked.

She nodded, looking down at her feet. “I-I’m fine,” she murmured.

You made her look up at you. “Here, follow my steps, okay?” You slowly guided her as gently as you could, being ever so careful not to let her fall.

Eventually you both ended up losing your balance. But you both roared with laughter. She lifted herself up as she look down at you. She stared into your eyes. You smiled up at her, but turned away just as your eyes started to water.

“What’s the matter?” she asked gently.

“Nothing, I...I just wish this moment can last forever...”

Pieck gently touched your cheek and made you look at her. “Who says it has to end?” She smiled down at you. “Hey, (Name), can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Would you...lay with me?” You almost didn’t notice her cheeks were dusted pink. You smiled warmly at her.

“Of course I will.”

Pieck snuggled with you on the sofa, you wrapped your arms around her and ran your fingers through her long, black hair. How you wished this moment would never end.


	10. Little Soldier Boy//Eren x Reader

_847._

Another hard day of working in the fields had gone by. You have spent a majority of the day pulling weeds alongside the other refugees to provide for more food. The famine wasn’t as bad as it was a few years prior, but there was still those that needed to he provided even after the failed operation to reclaim Wall Maria. You walked down the forest to the direction of your cabin.

“Ow! Damn it!”

You stopped in your tracks. You knew that voice all too well—your friend from Shinganshina, Eren Yeager. You ran down the slope of the hill, and sure enough, there he was sitting in the grass. He was holding onto his hand as though he had hurt himself.

“Hi, Eren,” you greeted. You were still trying to maintain a positive attitude since what had happened that day. “What happened, are you hurt?” You reached out to help him, but he turned away like a frightened animal.

“No!” He snapped, immediately looking away. His cheeks were a dusted tint of pink. He always did have quite a temper, which seemed to worsen since that day. It’s not like you could blame him; you were always patient with him, even if he did test your nerves.

He sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said in a more relaxed tone. “I...just tripped, that’t all.”

“Here, let me have a look.” You kneeled down to his height.

He tried to object but you weren’t having any of it from him. You took his hand and examined it, him avoiding eye contact. His arm was pretty scraped up. “How did this happen? Did you get into another fight?” You sounded more annoyed than you intended. He noticed this.

“No,” Eren muttered. “I was out here practicing and I fell. I’m not hurt.” He pulled his arm away once more.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” You stood up, pulling him up to his feet as you led him to your cabin. Father must be still working, you thought (which was a relief since he wasn’t too fond of Eren).

You sat him down at the table as you took out the first aid box. “Here, this’ll sting a little.” You gently applied the medicine fo clean his wound. He tensed up a little at the stinging sensation. “What were you practicing for? Or do I even have to ask.”

Eren turned away. For as long as you could remember, he was dead-set on joining the scouts. You thought he was insane for wanting to even do that, but knowing him, he was sick of staying inside the walls. You sighed.

“You’re not gonna try to talk me out of it again, are you?” he griped.

“Not really. There’s no point in repeating myself if you’re not gonna listen. Doesn’t it scare you though? The thought of being eaten by those things?”

Eren’s eyebrow furrowed as he turned away. It didn’t cross your mind what you had said at first. You forgot he experienced first hand what those things were like. “Eren, I didn’t—“

“I know,” he immediately stopped you. He was still having a hard time with accepting. “It’s okay. I know what you meant.”

You fell silent as he looked down. You felt sorry for him, his mother was gone and his dad was nowhere to be found. You proceeded to patch up his wound. “How is it you’re not scared of them? I mean, I’ve never met anyone as crazy enough to want to go outside the walls besides you, really.”

“Because I’m tired of being just livestock.” You looked up at him to see his eyes were on you. “All we do is eat and sleep inside these walls, so what future do we really have in here if we just keep cowering in fear? It’s not fair, we can’t live our lives the way we want all because of them, and unless someone does something about it nothing will ever change.”

You stared at him in awe. As crazy as he was, you really admired how brave he was to do something as crazy as that and how passionate he got. “I don’t know if you’re really brave,” you murmured, “or just plain stupid.”

Eren snorted. “That makes two of us.” He smirked. You chuckled as he nudged you.

You sat next to him on the bench. It was awkwardly quiet between you too for a moment. Eren wasn’t really one for small talk with girls his age; really the only girl he’s ever talked to was Mikasa.

After awhile, you broke the silence. “Hey, Eren? Can I ask you something?”

He turned towards you. “Um, yeah?” He felt his face get hot again. He tried to ignore it, hoping she didn’t notice.

“Promise me you won’t die out there. That you’ll come back in one piece...please.” You held your pinkie finger out before him.

Eren was uncertain for a moment as he stared at your hand. He knew deep down he was already signing a deal with death just by enlisting in the cadet corps. But he wasn’t ready to get himself killed, not before he got a taste of freedom.

He sighed and wrapped his pinkie around yours, giving it a squeeze. “All right. I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises.”

Then you did something you never thought you’d do. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was startled by this sudden action, his hand resting on his cheek. “Wh-what was that for??”

“For good luck,” you said, smiling at him. “I know you’ll become a great soldier, Eren, but I want to see you come back again soon. Deal?”

“Yeah...sure.” Eren didn’t know how to respond. He’s never been kissed by anyone before, but he didn’t dislike it. Still, remembering all the times you spent together after the walls fell, the closeness you shared and the times you comforted him—needless to say, he considered you a close friend.

Several days later, the recruitment for the cadets took place. Eren already signed himself up, followed by his friends.

You tried not to cry, but it was hard. As he was just about to get on the carriage that would take them to the camps, he glanced over his shoulder to see you standing in the crowd. He turned towards his friends. “I’ll be right back,” he told them. You watched him get down and approach you. “Hey.”

“Hey.” You avoided looking at him. You wanted to be happy that he was going out to save humanity, but that was the thing that broke your heart the most. “So this is it, huh?”

Eren nodded. “For now anyway. I’ll come back though.” He blushed. “I’ll try to write to you as much as I can.

Without thinking, you threw yourself against Eren, wrapping your arms around him. He was left dumbfounded at first before he wrapped his arms around your waist awkwardly, but found himself relaxing shortly after. The reality sunk it that you wouldn’t get to see each other for the next three years, and not as often when he joined the scouts.

You slowly released and wiped your eyes. “I’ll see you around,” you murmured.

“Hey, don’t cry,” he said, more gentle than usual. He hated to see you cry like this. “I still have three years before I have to go to the scouts.” He gave a confident smile. “I’ll be fine, but you have to promise me you’ll be strong while I’m gone.” He held his pinkie out before you. You wrapped yours around his and gave it a squeeze.

“Deal,” you said.

They heard the soldiers give a last call for the recruits. “I gotta go.” Eren took his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Goodbye, Eren.” And just like that, he was gone.

~

_850._

It’s been awhile since you got to see him. He’s written to you almost every day. Every time you received a letter, you got a sense of excitement. He’s mentioned several times how he couldn’t wait to come home and visit. You arranged to meet in Trost after he was done with his duties.

You found out he made he top of his class. A part of you wished he really would go into the interior—at least then you would know he was safe. Still, knowing Eren, he was still set on joining the Scouts to become the soldier he always wanted to be. You were so proud of how far he has come.


	11. Bitter Sweet Dreams//BertAnnie

Bertholt opened his eyes with a start. All was quiet except for the soft pattering of the rain falling outside. He sat up, rubbing his sweaty forehead. Another bad dream, he thought.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Annie was laying right next to him in a peaceful sleep. Just knowing she was there by his side gave him a sense of comfort. He moved a strained of blond hair from her face, then gently kissing her temple. She shifted slightly in her sleep as Bertholt got out of bed. He put his pants on and walked out of the room, not noticing Annie was starting to wake up and watched him leave the room.

She got out of bed, putting on Bertholt’s t-shirt. She knew what he was feeling, the same bad dreams he kept having almost every night. It worried her seeing this get to him.

Annie went downstairs to see her husband sitting by the window. He watched the raindrop falling against the window.

“Hey,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “What’re you doing up?”

Bertholt shook his head. He tensed up slightly feeling her warm skin against his. “I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted.

“Another bad dream?”

Bertholt fell silent. He didn’t like talking about those dreams. They scared him to death. He instead looked down, slowly nodding. “They’re getting worse,” he said softly.

“Bertholt,” Annie spoke softly. She kneeleddown in front of him, “it’s okay. If you need to get it off your chest, I’m here to listen.”

Bertholt looked at her in silence for a moment, but he turned away. “It’s not just those dreams. Just...the memories of that world. I’ve tried forgetting, but they always come back to haunt me. Remembering what we did to our friends, those people...”

He felt himself get choked up, he immediately turned away when he felt his eyes water. Those memories were getting to a point that it was too overwhelming for him to handle.

Annie gently took his hand into hers. Bertholt, not once, had ever shown such vulnerability to someone, but to her he just felt a sense of safety he never thought he would feel. He gently squeezed her hand as he looked down at the floor.

“How is it that you managed to just...let it all go?” Bertholt murmured.

Annie was quiet for a moment before letting out a low sigh. “Honestly...I don’t really have a clear answer.”

Bertholt looked confused at Annie, whom was avoiding his gaze. Knowing how much those memories often had an affect on him, he never really questioned how it could’ve affected Annie; she was often seen as solemn, alone with her own thoughts...was it that she just learned to live with those mistakes and move on with her life much faster?

He rested his head against her shoulder. “Do you sometimes wonder how things would play out differently if we never came from that place?” Bertholt asked softly.

“Sometimes,” Annie replied. “I think maybe things would’ve been better if we were on the opposite side of that wall. But there’s nothing we can really do to change any of that now. All we can do is learn to move on with our lives.” She gently rested her hand against his cheek. “We’re alive, after all. That’s all that matters...all we can do is learn to let go and live on.”

Bertholt looked in silence at Annie before wrapping his arms around her. Let go and live on...she made it sound so easy. He felt her shoulders shake slightly, and he held her closer to him. Despite what they’ve done, the many deaths, betrayal, and pain they went through at such a young age...it felt almost assuring knowing they were given a second chance and forgiven.


	12. When I See You Again//Springles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long overdue one shot to pay tribute to Sasha after the release of chapter 105

As the soldiers were gathered around a warm fire over drinks to just get themselves in a haze, the often free-spirited Connie was going about his business avoiding any form of interaction with people. Some noticed him passing by and would ask him to come join them for a drink only for him to brush them off. He just wasn’t feeling up to much interaction, which was odd for him considering how outgoing and sociable he was—however that was before the recent tragedy.

Connie stopped walking as he listened in to one of the men tuning a guitar. Rather than playing some upbeat, intoxicated song he instead was playing a bitter sweet melody that set mood of melancholy. Even the others listening had their heads low as they listened in.

Listening to the man play the song made him reflect on back in the day when they were in the camp—that was way back when they were young and dumb but so full of life, not really knowing what was to come back then. One of cadets had managed to smuggle a guitar in (it’s been so long they didn’t even remember who it was, but he and his friends always assumed it was probably Jean) and they would make their own music and just dance like no one was even watching—that was until Shadis crashed in on their fun and punished them by making them run tracks for three days straight.

Connie actually found himself smiling upon remembering that. It was one of the fondest memories he’s had that he would give anything to have back.

He turned to walk away just as he felt himself getting choked up again, making his way towards the river nearby. He was sick of the sadness and all the grieving, he was tired of crying, but even now it was so hard for him to just let go. He kept walking until the laughter and the music was out of earshot.

Connie sat down on a rock by the river as he looked down at the water. He twirled the stick he was holding in the water of the river, creating small ripples to form as he reflected on the days when they were just kids and oblivious to what the hell they were getting into. That was the same place he met his best friend. It was just like that night when he and Sasha were spending time together by a campfire, singing and dancing together—they were terrible, but it didn’t matter to them because they were having fun like no one was watching them. Those were one of the happiest memories Connie would wish to get back more than anything in the world

It was nice to know most of his buddies were still here with him by his side. However, it didn’t change the fact that he still felt the hole in his heart that he didn’t think could be filled again. His best friend was gone, and he could never get her back. He didn’t even get a chance to tell her how he truly felt. He didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.

He tossed the stick into the river. Why couldn’t he have stopped it from happening? Why couldn’t it have been him instead?? He hated himself for not being strong enough to prevent her from getting hurt. That night it felt like a part of him had died alongside with her.

“You know how much I hate seeing you cry.”

Connie froze when he heard the eerily familiar voice behind him. He quickly turned around. At first he started to believe himself to be losing his mind for real, and yet he saw her standing behind him, a kind yet sad smile on her face.

Connie wiped his nose, his eyes wide widened. “Sasha...? Is that...is that really you?”

She nodded. “Of course it is.” She approached him, taking her cloak off and wrapped it around him. “You’ll catch a cold out here, you know. It’s pretty chilly.”

Connie was left in utter shock. He could really feel her presence, her touch, and the sound of her voice. He couldn’t hold himself back as he threw his arms around her, almost throwing her off her feet. He had to know that was _really_ there. He could even feel her heartbeat through her chest. He felt her arms around him, and he couldn’t hold his emotions back.

“I-I thought I lost you,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry, Sasha!”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” she murmured as she hugged him tighter. “You know I always hated seeing you cry.”

“I never did it in front of you,” he sniffled.

“That’s a lie.” She smirked. “Remember? When you were homesick, and you were sitting outside the mess hall in tears?”

Connie wiped his nose, chuckling softly. “Y-yeah, actually...you shared half of your bread with me.”

“Because I thought it would make you feel better.”

Connie always hated crying in front of other people even in the early years, and Sasha was the one of the first few to ever see such a vulnerable side to him.

“You were there for me from the very beginning,” he murmured. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “From the moment you just chowed down on that potato even when Shadis screamed in your face...”

Sasha’s looked down as her face was flushed pure red. “You just had to bring that up, didn’t you?” she giggled.

“You know I had to.” Connie smiled at her. “God, back then it felt like those days would never end. We were just dumb kids with our heads in the clouds.” He looked down, his smile fading. “I miss those days more than anything...I miss you, Sasha.”

She nodded her head. “I miss you, too, Connie.” She brought herself to look into his sad golden eyes. “But...I’m okay now. I get to be with our old friends again, and they’re just doing just fine. They really miss you guys, you know...” She took his hand into hers, in which he noticed how cold she felt. “I’m not hurting anymore. But...it‘s hard to is see you so sad like this.”

Connie avoided looking at her as the water works were starting to come again. “Then just come back...please...”

Sasha shook her head. “I can’t, Connie. What’s done is done.”

“Then let me come with you—“

“No,” she said firmly. “You’re not ready yet, Connie.”

Connie immediately pulled back and turned away. “I don’t care!” he finally snapped. “You have no idea how hard it is to wake up and know you won’t be there! You promised we would make it out of any situation together...!” He sat on the rock with his head in his hands. “I...I just want you to come back...”

Sasha was feeling herself getting worked up when she heard Connie break down. She slowly approached him as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him the comfort he needed.

“Believe me, if it was that easy, I would come back in a heartbeat,” she cooed, “but I can’t do that, Connie...what’s done is done. I miss you too, a lot more than you think.” She kneeled next to him as she gently rested her hand on his cheek. “I’m still here no matter what, maybe not really there but you know I’m always looking out for you.”

Connie wiped his nose “Will I ever see you again?” he sniffled.

“Yes, of course you will. Just not now.”

“Then when? When can I see you again?”

“Soon. Just not now.” She slowly got back up to her feet. “Promise me this one thing, Connie: Promise you’ll live a happy life—grow old, get married, have kids...whatever it takes.” She gave him a comforting smile. “I may not be here anymore, but you can only smile at the good times we had....”

~

Connie’s eyes slowly opened as the light from outside eliminated the room. His eyes were red and puffy after shedding a few tears the previous night.

He didn’t move from his spot as clutched Sasha’s cloak tightly in his arms as he laid on it. He buried himself into it, taking in its soft scent scent.

A part of him still wished she was there with him, fighting by his side in combat, but he knew deep down he would eventually see her again.


	13. Flower Crown//Annie x Male!Reader

“...seventy-four...seven-five...”

“C’mon, you can do better than that,” Annie said sternly. She was holding your feet down as you were doing another round of sit-ups. You’ve been training since early that morning with Annie as your teacher, which didn’t sound like a bad idea at the time.

“Keep going,” she demanded.

You collapsed as you laid down on the hard ground, looking up at the ceiling. Sweat was dripping down your head as you panted, realizing how thirsty you were. “How about we take about we take a break?”

“We already took one thirty minutes ago.” Annie sipped the water out of her canteen. “Now keep going. You only have twenty-five more.”

You grunted in response. “Fine.”

Almost an hour later, you collapsed on the floor, feeling incredibly sore. This seemed like a good idea at the time to exercise with one of the toughest girls, but now you kind of regretted that decision.

Annie hovered you with an annoyed look on her face. “Come on, get up, (Name).”

“I can’t, I’m dead.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Oh really, then explain why I see the face of an angel in front of me.”

Annie’s cheeks turned a bright red when she saw you smirk. She immediately shook her head as she stood up straight. “Out of all the stupid remarks I’ve ever heard you say, that’s by far the worst.” She extended her hand out towards you.

You triumphantly smiled as you took Annie’s hand. You were just about to say something right until Annie threw you over her shoulder in almost less than a second, making you land on the ground with a hard thud. How could someone of her size manage to do that?! you thought.

“Ow,” you groaned.

“First rule of combat, never let your guard down under any circumstances,” Annie said.

“Yes, ma’am.” You managed to get up as you rubbed your neck, watching as Annie walked out of the gym to change back into her regular clothes.

What a woman, you thought.

After changing out of your sweaty work-out clothes into something more comfortable, you walked out just as Annie was passing by. “Hey, wait a second.” She turned around as you caught up to her. “Thanks again for helping me out,” you said.

Annie avoided looking at you as she continued walking, in which you started walking alongside her. “Don’t mention it,” she replied. “Although you may need to work on your reflexes and your agility.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you chuckled, noticing her roll her eyes. “Hey, listen, uh, I was kinda wondering...do you maybe wanna hang out, just you and me?” You could feel the heat travel to your face. Almost everyday you mentally prepared asking her if she wanted to hang out aside from

training in combat, but you always managed to make yourself look silly in front of her.

She finally looked towards you with any eyebrow raised. “Why?” she replied.

You blinked. “Well, I mean, you’re always hanging around by yourself. I figured maybe you’d socialize, make some friends.” You began to feel a little panicky when you saw her blank expression. Outside you looked perfectly calm, but inside you were screaming internally.

“All right,” she sighed

“All right, suit your—wait, you said yes?”

“Yes, (Name).” She looked unamused at you. “But only if you relax.”

“Oh, yeah, right. I can do that.” You wiped your sweaty forehead as you mentally celebrated your victory.

~

“So, we’ve been training for, what, a year and a half now? And you still keep to yourself...well, at least you used to.”

“I’m just not as social as the others.” Annie glanced up at the sky just as some birds flew overhead. “I’d prefer to work on my training alone.”

“Mm, not recently though.” You two started walking towards the grass fields, making sure you kept a close view of the camps. You actually enjoyed taking walks down here after a hard day. You had yet to actually get in trouble, but you assumed maybe Shadis or whomever was in charge wouldn’t care as long as you were back before nightfall.

You glanced over at the beautiful white flowers that were surrounding the field, then looked over at Annie, whom was just looking up at the sun lost in space just like she always was.

Then that’s when you got the idea as you sat down and started picking the flowers. “So, any particular reason why you’re here?” you asked her. “I mean, you gotta have a story as to what brought you here.”

Annie was silent for a moment. She never really was much of a talker. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

You stopped picking the flowers as you froze. “Wait...ah, shit, Annie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“(Name).” She turned towards you. “It’s all right. You don’t have to say anything.”

You looked at her in silence, almost getting lost in those mysterious icy blue eyes. This girl never talked much, so there must be a lot she’s hiding. Maybe too painful for even here to relive. As she sat next to you, you tried to hide your craftsmanship as you picked some of the flowers and tied the stems together.

“What about you, (Name)? You have a story as to why you’re here?”

“Ahh, where do I begin?” You shook your head. “I want to go for the MP’s, but if that falls through then I might as well go for the Garrison.”

“And why not the Scouts?”

“My old man asks the the same thing.” Your smile faded when you mentioned that. “He wants me to ‘go out fighting the real battle’ instead of sitting around drinking all day. Thing is...I’m not ready to die, you know...I mean, I barely know how to shave and he expects me to grab a couple swords and have a go at some titans just like that.” You snapped your fingers, completely forgetting Annie was even there as you went on your little rant. “Sorry,” you said, “went on a monologue there.”

She shook her head. “You want my honest advice, (Name)? Choose what you want to do with your life instead of living up to everyone’s expectations of what they want you to be.”

You blushed a deep shade of red as you ceased your working. “Thanks, Annie...that means a lot coming from you.”

She nodded, finding herself getting curious as you kept turning away. “Um, what are you doing?”

“Give me a moment...almost...there!” You turned towards her. “Close your eyes.”

“Wha—?”

“You’ll see.”

Annie rolled her blue eyes as she did so. You then placed the flower crown you just made on top of her head, making her eyes quickly open as she gently touched it. “Y-you...”

You couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked, even noticing her cheeks turning pink. “I, uh, grew up with some sisters who taught me how. Could say I’m an expert,” you chuckled. “You like it?”

You couldn’t be too sure, but you thought you saw a smile on her face as she looked down. “I...I do actually. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
